


Criminal Minds One-Shots/ Imagines

by thegladers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegladers/pseuds/thegladers
Summary: One shots and imagines with the characters of Criminal Minds. Request a character and/or situation!





	1. Chapter 1

This will pretty much be longer imagines/ one shots with the entire character list. Once more relationships are requested, I’ll add them to the tags! Please request (the first few will be my very own work!)


	2. First Light

I turn over in bed, my eyes still closed, and I instinctively reach towards the other side. Cold and empty. I grasp at the sheets lightly before opening my eyes, the first rays of the sun coming through the window. Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. He had another nightmare, I’m sure. With his job, and the terrible things he’s seen, I’m not surprised.

I sit up, the bed groaning from under me, and I see Aaron’s bareback tense. I crawl towards him, and he reaches his arm out for me to put on my shoulder. Instead, knowing he needs it, I wrap him into me, like a mother hugs their child when their hurt. Aaron sinks into me and rests his head into my chest. I lay my chin on top of his head and I lazily begin rubbing circles on his arm.

“Sorry I woke you up.” He says, his voice still raw from sleep. 

“S’ok. You really didn’t. What happened?” Aaron doesn’t reply. He takes in a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders. “Another nightmare?” He hesitates; Aaron was a proud man, and talking about things he felt made him weak was a struggle in itself. Finally, he nods, and his shoulders shake as he cries. His nightmare was probably about Haley; the anniversary of her death was in a week, and Hotch couldn’t distract himself from it in his sleep like he did while he was awake. 

“You wanna talk about it, or do you want me to talk about something else?” I question. He takes his head out from my chest, and I unwillingly unwrap myself from him. He looks at me, and my heart breaks. He’s exhausted, and whenever he sleeps he’s tormented by the thought of Haley and everything that happened to her. I know he blames himself for her death, that he thinks it’s his fault she’s dead. I wish he’d understand he did everything he could, and that Haley wouldn’t blame him. I slide towards the headboard and pat the spot next to me, which he slowly slinks over to. 

“Today, in school, there was this girl in the cafeteria of the school, right? She’s yelling at this administrator, cursing and waving her arms all because she got caught skipping class the day before, and then all of a sudden she slams her tray down and food. Goes. Everywhere. Kids two tables over were hit by the splash this girl caused.” Aaron snorts quietly and he sinks down until his head is on the pillow. I scoot down so I’m next to him too. I can tell he’s getting tired, his eyes seem heavy and his blinking slow.

“Some kid got hit and he was absolutely pissed. So, like any normal kid, he decides the best course of action is to launch his mashed potatoes at the girl. But, instead of hitting her, he hits Principal Bartner right in the face. I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man move so quickly in my life. He grabbed the kids shirt and was screaming and yelling all the way down to the office. But when they left the cafeteria we all just laughed; It was pretty funny.” 

I glance down at Aaron and smile softly as a snore comes from his open mouth. When he was asleep, he seemed younger. Peaceful. Like he hasn’t seen thousands of mutilated bodies in the past four months alone. He looked like the way he acts. I lay my hand on his face gently, and I graze it down his face, feeling the soft skin and stubble. 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner. Whatever happens, you will always be the strongest person I know.” I whisper before gently laying a kiss on his cheek and scooting down next to him. If I had kept my eyes open during the next few moments, I probably would have seen Aaron’s eyes open the slightest bit, and I probably would have seen him smile at me.


	3. Save The Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “oh, if you are so kind and taking requests, I would have one - I don't know if I'm the only one but since the season 4th I wanted to read that one fic when reader gets eventually engaged to our lovable genius and then pleads him into inviting his father to the wedding which would lead to some sort of family reunion...  
> that would be great, little belated christmas gift for whole fandom or at least for me, so yeah  
> lots of love”

“Let me see the ring again, please?” Your mother asks, and you hold your hand out to her. The ring, which was the only piece of jewelry you wore, was simple yet extravagant. A silver band with a small diamond in the middle, it was exactly your taste. She grabs your hand and laughs, gazing at it. 

“Spencer has very good taste!” She mutters as your fiancé walks in, and you nudge her gently. Spencer looks at you quizzically, but smiles as he sinks into the sofa next to you. Fiancé. You’ll probably never get tired of saying that. For the past month and a half you’ve only been referring to Spencer as “my fiancé, Spencer,” even to those who have known of the fact since the day it happened. It always got Spencer all blushing and quiet, and it’s honestly the cutest thing you’ve ever seen.

“So, who is coming to the wedding from your side, Spencer?” Your mother asks, and you feel him tense up. Talking about the wedding, and who to invite, was putting a large strain on him. He shifts uncomfortably and starts mumbling, trying to buy himself time. You pat his shoulder and answer for him.

“I think obviously his mom, Diane. You met her already. Uh, his coworkers, his dad, probably some of the people he’s met through his years speaking at the college.” You try slipping in the idea of his father coming to the wedding without him hearing, but ultimately fail. Reid looks at you quickly, and he clenches his teeth. Your mom shoots you a glance but changes the subject onto the venue, flowers, dress, and date you guys want for the wedding, but you notice Reid never fully relaxes. 

Eventually, your mother leaves, telling you she’s late for her afternoon brunch even though it was almost four pm. You hug her goodbye, and you hang back as she hugs Reid and whispers something into his ear which he smiles at. The door closes and Reid shoves his hands deep into his pockets and doesn’t turn around for a second. You stand there, knowing the petty fight that will most likely ensue.

“Why’d you bring up my dad?” He asks before turning around. You shrug, and fold your arms over your chest. He scoffs and runs his hand through his long hair, and you roll your head back. 

“I only brought him up because I would think you would want him there! He is your dad, after all.” Reid looks at you angrily, his eyebrows furrowed, and he laughs grimly. 

“Yeah, of course I would want the person who abandoned my mother and I when I was ten to come to my wedding! I’d love for him to walk out in the middle of our vows, I think that would be the icing on top of the cake.” He bites his bottom lip before walking over to the couch and sitting down, his head falling into this hands. You sit next to him, rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought him up without asking you first, it’s just that… I thought it would be good for you to at least ask. Even if he doesn't come, it’s still good to know. He wants to be in your life again, and I know it won’t ever be the same with him for what he did, but it’s a start.” You murmur gently in his ear. He says nothing, but you know you’ve wore him down. 

“How about this; I can bug you about it three more times before the time we send out invitations, but you have to seriously consider inviting him. If by the time invites go out and you still don’t want him there, I won’t mention it again. Deal?” Reid nods his head slightly and takes his hand off of his head and sticks out his pinky finger. Smiling, you link your fingers together and shake. You can never break a pinkie promise.


	4. Arguments: Spencer and Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like this type of one shot please! There might be more in the future!

Spencer:

Another day, another argument. It seemed like you and your boyfriend couldn’t go one day without finding something to be upset about. Dishes that weren’t washed, papers that were thrown around the office, even leaving the tube of toothpaste open; nothing was off limit. 

The most recent topic of conversation was Maeve. Spencer couldn’t get his mind off of her, and though you didn’t really blame him, you were starting to feel as though you weren’t good enough for him. That he would never love you like he loved Maeve, which you knew deep down was silly, but you could never shake the feeling. 

You stared at Spencer from across the couch as he ‘watched’ the movie you had picked for date night. You had wanted to watch it with him snuggled up, but he kept talking about how Maeve loved the color on that dress, or that Maeve was a super-fan of the actress playing the minor character. 

“Reid, babe, do you mind…not talking about Maeve like that?” You ask quietly, unsure of how to phrase the question. “I know she was your first love and everything, but you’ve been acting like I don’t exist for the past week and a half.” Spencer barely registers you. His eyes flick towards you but immediately go back to the screen. He doesn’t want to argue you with you, which only made you angrier. 

“Spencer! Come on!” You scoff, and he turns towards you angrily. 

“I’m not going to stop talking about Maeve. She was the first person I have ever loved, and who ever loved me, and she died in front of me. I’m sorry if talking about her makes you uncomfortable, but I’m not going to stop talking about her, even with your low self esteem and paranoia about our relationship.” He turns towards the screen again, and your heart breaks. 

You stood up, throwing the blanket off of yourself. You walk into the bedroom quietly seething and throw on a jacket and some shoes while grabbing your purse. You walk towards the front door, and you hope that Spencer will run after you, apologize even though you know that you’re overreacting, but he remains sitting. He doesn’t look over at you when you open the door, not when you stare at the back of his head, and you’re sure that even when you closed the door and let out a sob that felt like an earthquake pounding at your chest, he stared straight ahead. 

Aaron:

You moved across the kitchen, light on your feet. Jack runs past you, bowl of popcorn in hand, giggling. Aaron was due home in a little less than two hours, and though it was past Jacks bedtime you had decided it would be okay just this once for him to stay up. Aaron had been gone for four days on a case, and though it had just been you and Jack, which was great, you were definitely in the need to see Aaron. 

You and Jack sit down on the couch together, and begin to watch the movie he had picked out. He could barely sit still, constantly moving and tapping and glancing towards the door. Eventually he began to fall asleep, but immediately awake when the front door unlocked and creaked open. 

“Dad!” Jack yells, running toward Aaron who looked at you quizzically. He squeezes Jack not a hug tightly and picks him up.

“It’s past your bedtime.” Aaron says, a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he began to walk towards Jacks bedroom. You quickly clean up the couch, walking into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers. You turn around as soon as the floor creaks, and you smile at Aaron.

“Hey, I’m heating up some leftovers for you. I missed you so mu-“

“You know how Jack gets when he’s up past his bedtime. Why’d you let him stay up?” His arms are folded across his chest, and you smile awkwardly at him. 

“I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, it was only an hour and a half. Plus you would have woken him up when you got home anyways.” Aaron scoffs, rolling his eyes, and walks over to the cabinet, pulling out a glass cup. He slams the cupboard shut before grabbing the bottle of scotch on the countertop. 

“That doesn’t matter. You know when he goes to bed, but you decided to ignore them. It’s like you’re trying to piss me off or something.” He mutters, continuing to pour himself a large glass of the alcohol and you stare at him, taken aback. 

“What are you talking about, babe?”

“I asked one thing, and that was for him to follow the rules like normal, yet you can’t even do that. God.” He turns to you and swallows the drink quickly. You laugh harshly. 

“Whatever, Aaron. I’m sorry I wanted to let your son stay up long enough to see you before he went to bed, and I’m sorry I apparently don’t know how to take care of him, and i’m extra sorry I don’t know how to not piss you off. I’ll try to think of it next time I’m here busting my ass for you guys.” You grab your coat and purse off of the counter and head towards the front door, Aaron following hot on your trail.

“Where are you going?” He asks, his voice thick. You shrug, realising you honestly had no idea where to go. 

“Emily’s. I’m gonna stay there and let you take care of your son the correct way. I’ll call if I need you.” You say over your shoulder before slamming the door shut, your eyes burning with tears. Aaron had a rough case, you’re sure, but to come home and berate you like that? That never happened. He had always been thankful for the things you did with Jack, but apparently it wasn’t good enough for him.


	5. Save The Date Part 2

“Dear William,

It’s Spencer, though I’m sure you already knew that from the address. I know we haven’t spoken in a long time, and even though I don’t regret that, I wanted to write you a letter to ask and tell you something. Me and my fiancé, (Y/N), plan on being married on September 23. You’re probably confused on fiancé, considering that I never told you I was dating someone. We’ve been together for the past three years and I finally proposed to her three months ago. It was a big deal; after you left, I had a hard time trusting anyone enough to let them in. Even now, it’s still hard to realize that it's happening.

This letter isn’t meant to be a pity session, either. I just want you to understand the severity of everything you have caused me to go through. I didn’t want to ask you to come. She told me to think about it because despite the fact of everything you’ve done, which I’m slowly starting to accept, you are still my father. You know that I can’t call you that. You have to earn that title, and I think that you can if you respond to this. It’s okay if you don’t want to come, and it’s okay if you do. It’s worth a shot.

Sincerely,  
Spencer”

Spencer puts the pen down and sighs, reading his paper quickly. You walk into the room and see him put the paper slowly into an envelope along with a save the date. You cross your arms and stare at him. How did you get so lucky?

“You decided to send him a save the date?” You ask quietly, and Spencer nods, smiling at you. He tries to walk past but you grab his arm lightly. “It’s a good idea Spencer. But if you don’t want to-“ He shakes his head, cutting you off.

“I want to. Thank you.” He gives a lingering kiss on the top of your head before pulling back and walking out of the apartment to mail the letter. 

————————1 week later———————  
“Baby, you got a letter from your dad!” You say, and he walks into the room quietly, grabbing the letter. He stares at it for a second and then looks up at you, uncertainty in his eyes. You nod your head silently, and you watch his hands shakily open the letter. His eyes scan the paper quickly and he smiles slightly before clearing his throat. 

Shrugging nonchalantly, Spencer mutters “He said he’s coming to the wedding, and that he wants to come a couple days early and get to know you.” Your face breaks out into a smile, and you hug Spencer. 

“That’s so good! And look, he put his phone number on there, you guys can text!” His eyebrows furrow and you roll your eyes slightly. “Or call and I can just help you if there’s a strange text that comes through.” He smiles and wraps his arms around you.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” He murmurs, kissing you gently. You pretty much melt into a puddle right then and there, but you’re in control long enough to say ‘hell yeah’ and move towards the bedroom.

———————4 months later———————  
The week before the wedding was the most stressful. Spencer was almost at his wits end, and to make matters worse, his father was coming to the apartment to meet you guys. After the wedding planners and friends who were trying to help were long gone, and you and Spencer were laid down next to each other on the couch watching a dumb teen movie about time travel, there was a knock on the door.

Spencer tenses, and you pat him gently on the chest. “Want me to get it?” You question, and he shakes his head, sitting up. He walks towards the door and allows whoever it is to knock once more before opening it. You sit up and spot a guy who is shorter than Reid but has a similar facial structure. They stare each other down until you clear your throat, now walking over to the door. Spencer’s dad stares at you and smiles, sticking his hand out. You grasp it and shake, noticing the tears in his eyes.

“Hi. I’m- I’m William, Spencer’s dad, but you probably already guessed that,” He lets out a breath and stares at you and Spencer. “It’s so nice to meet you.” You smile at him and step towards the side.

“Please, come in.” All night long the three of you laughed and talked, and towards the end of the night, when you were all beginning to wind down, Spencer was finally relaxed. He sat sprawled out on the chair while you and William were on the couch, chatting. William looks at his watch and sighs, standing up, apologetic.

“I’m really sorry, guys, I need to go to the hotel. Can I-“ He looks at Spencer and you and then shakes his head. “Nevermind, that’s probably going to be too much with your schedule. You guys are a week away from your wedding, right?” You nod, and Spencer clears his throat.

“You can come over again tomorrow if you want.” William smiles and nods, grabbing his coat. Spencer and you walk him to the door. You hug him goodbye, letting him know that he is welcome to the house whenever he needs to, and that you enjoyed meeting him. Spencer and William look at each other again and they shake hands.

“Goodbye Spencer. Thank you for inviting me and letting me come over. I know I messed up, and you had no reason to even let me back into your life,” He gives you a thankful glance. “But you did. I want to continue being in your life if you’d let me?” Spencer stares at his dad, and you can almost see the wheels turning in his head. Whatever he says, even if you don’t agree with it, you’ll support him.

“I’d love that...dad.”


	6. Tech Guru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I might not be able to post as much as I'd like to this week, there's some personal things going on but I'll try my hardest! Don't forget to check out my other work and request something!

You walk towards the room that was stuffed in the back corners of the BAU. Your phone was acting weird and you couldn’t get the sound to actually work, and you knew only one person could help you fix it; Penelope Garcia. She was the tech extraordinaire, and she has helped you numerous times before this. You knock on the door gently, waiting for her to give a single to let you in. 

 

“You may enter, mere mortal.” You smile as you open the door and step into the room. The walls and desk were covered in bright and colorful items to distract from the horrors that were displayed on the screen. “What you need sweet cheeks?” Garcia asks, typing quickly on the computer. You put the phone onto the desk and sigh.

 

“It’s my stupid phone again. The sound won’t work and it’s killing me. I just want to watch a Vine compilation in peace, G. It keeps saying I have headphones in when I don’t.” Garcia grabs your phone and stares into the headphone jack. She looks at you and laughs.

 

“How the hell did you get food stuck in the headphone jack?” She asks, and you shrug your shoulders, smiling innocently. She scoots her chair over to the set of small drawers under the computer and pulls out a bottle of peroxide. She squeezes a small amount into your phone. “Hey! What you do that for?!” You cry.

 

“Oh, hush up. It won’t damage your phone, it’s going to dissolve the crumbs in there so I can scrape them out. Duh.” She takes a small screwdriver you see that is normally used for glasses and shoves it isn’t your headphone jack. You stare at her in wonderment as she pulls the screwdriver out and flashes you a smile. 

 

“All better. Now, to repay me for being the technological goddess I am, you can buy me some coffee and some lunch,” She looks at you and turns around back to the computer. “I guess you could eat with me too, show me some of those Vines, whatever the hell that is.” You smile and back up towards the door. 

 

“Sure thing, Goddess of all things Tech. What do you want?” You take her order and leave the room, smiling. Lunch should be good today.


	7. A Study in Scarlet (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Could you pleaaase do a Reid x latina reader? I haven't seen any, and I think us latinas deserve a little love too :(  
> Something like she meets the team and because of her accent he gets really interested, friendship develops to a crush on her so Morgan tries to have him make a move by making him jealous dancing some latin american rhythms with her¿ I'm from Argentina if that's any help (?) "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N) - your nickname  
> (Y/N) - your name

You giggle slightly as your friend, Penelope Garcia, squeezes you into a tight hug. She had finally convinced you to come visit her at work after telling you that there were some ‘very gorgeous people that you need to meet.’ She holds onto your arms as she pulls away from the hug, beaming.  
“Oh, I’m so glad you came (Y/N/N)! Let me introduce you to everyone! Your dress is so cute too, where’d you get it? Wait, are those my shoes? You stole those from my closet,” You raise your eyebrows at her, and she nods her head and links her arm through yours. “Right, back to the point.” She begins to pull you towards the group standing in the middle of the room, consisting of two very pretty girls with blonde and black hair, a tall black man with the hint of tribal tattoos peeking under his sleeve, a tall guy with brown curly hair that he kept pulling at and running his hand through, and Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi. You had met those two a few times when you lived in Arizona and they had been working on a case with your father.  
“Hey you beautiful group of profilers, this is my amazing and gorgeous friend (Y/N), she is very sweet and not as twisted as you lot so please be wary of what you say.” The man with the tattoos flashes you a smile and you shake his hand firmly.  
“You must be Derek, or ‘chocolate thunder,” You say, and Morgan chuckles as Penelope begins to turn red. “She’s told me about everyone, but your name came up a lot more.” He wraps his arm around Penelope's shoulder and gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and you hear the rest of the group groan, which causes you to laugh once again. You turn towards the rest of them, and smile largely.  
“So, you must be JJ, Emily, and Spencer. Is that right?” You ask the remaining three people, pointing at them as you tick off their names. JJ and Emily nod, and you shake their hands, deciding not to shake Spencer’s from what Penelope has told you. Spencer smiles at you and waves, and then he stuffs his hands in his pocket.  
“I see that you have an accent. Are you from Argentina or a surrounding area?” JJ and Emily scoff at him and you stare at him, amazed.  
“I was born in Argentina and I stayed there until I was about fourteen. My mom was born and raised, and she moved back to Arizona with my dad, so the accent kind of stuck around. You know, usually people can’t tell I have an accent; how’d you tell so quickly?” You knew that he was a genius, but being able to hear the slightest hint of an accent and then guess exactly where you were born was pretty crazy. Spencer blushes, probably because the entire team was staring at him, and he looks down towards the ground.  
“Well, you talked a little slower then someone who was born in an entirely English speaking household would have, which is common for people with a different first language. You also seemed to be working through your sentences before you said them, like you were translating in your head. And you kind of pronounced your ‘is’ as ‘ees,’ which I’ve connected with an Argentine accent.” You whistle.  
“Damn, man. That was good.” You raise your hand for a high five which he accepts hesitantly, but once he saw you weren't giving up he connected his hand with yours. Penelope and Morgan call for you all, and you say a quick hello to Aaron and Rossi as you walk.  
“So, me and (Y/N) are going out to dinner, and I’m inviting, nay, forcing you all to go. Even you Spencer, you can speed read in the car.” You glance at Spencer who held a worn out book which looked familiar. You tilt your head to read the title and let out an audible gasp.  
“A Study in Scarlet? That’s one of my favorite books! I read it all the time, but I’ve never seen that edition, is it a first?” Spencer lifts the book to show you the cover all the way, and holds it out to you.  
“It’s my favorite too! I’m pretty sure it’s first edition, and it holds up surprisingly well. I’ve read it at least forty to forty-five times.” The team begins to walk out to the garage, but you and Spencer hang back, still discussing the book.  
“I forgot you speed read. I was gonna gloat about reading it four times.” Spencer smiles at you as you laugh, holding the book like it was glass, afraid of breaking it.  
“That’s still impressive, honestly. You’re the first person I’ve met that has read this book and enjoyed it like that.”  
“I was kind of a book nerd when I first moved to Arizona. I knew English as a second language, but I liked to practice it by reading books out loud, and this was one of those books.” You trace the lettering on the cover gently, and hand it back to Spencer, a content look on your face. “So, if you can read this one book forty times, what are some of your other favorite reads?”  
You and Spencer spent the rest of the car ride and the entirety of dinner talking to each other about books, music, your jobs, your family and childhood stories. You felt like old friends catching up after not seeing each other for years, that’s how relaxed you felt while with him. He was awkward at first, especially when you sat down next to him and accidently grabbed his hand when you were sitting down instead of placing it on the table.  
“So, how did you like them? Everyone besides Spencer, since it was obvious you too have a big fat stupid crush on each other.” You roll your eyes and turn away from her, your cheeks burning. Thank god it’s dark in the car right now. Penelope continues to type on her phone, and you take that as an opportunity to speak.  
“I liked them. They were very nice and they accepted me pretty quickly. I’d hang out with them again,” Penelope snorts and opens her mouth. “And no, I’m not talking about Spencer only, you weirdo. I don’t have a crush on him, either. He’s just… nice. He’s nice.” She gives you a ‘mhm’ and she smiles at you, but drops the subject, deciding to tell you a story about Derek, which you listen to gratefully. You did not have a crush on Spencer… okay, maybe you did, but Penelope did not need that kind of ammunition.


	8. Arguments: Emily and JJ

Emily:  
Tap. Tap. Tap. You lean back in your chair and stare at Emily who continued to be oblivious. It seemed to you that she was doing everything in her power to avoid your eyes, and you could see her eyes darting from her screen to the paperwork on her desk to the ceiling; everywhere but you. It was your anniversary and you had been waiting for her to say something, anything, to you about it, but it’s been seven hours and all you got was a ‘thank-you’ for the breakfast you had cooked her. You knew she had forgotten, and it hurt, but you didn't want to say anything to her about it; if she forgot, it’s her own fault.   
You let out a loud sigh and stretch, hoping to draw her attention to you. It doesn’t work. You shake your head and stand up, pissed as hell. You grab the jacket off of the back of your chair and slip it on, your jaw set. If she wasn’t going to remember the most important date of your relationship, then you were going to go and celebrate with people who actually cared about you, since it seemed obvious she didn't.  
“Where are you going, baby?” Your roll your eyes as she asks you the question. You turn your head slightly and shrug, slinging your purse onto your shoulder. You hear her say something to you but you keep walking, heading down towards the tech room. You knock before entering and see Garcia typing on her laptop. She turns towards you and smiles, but quickly frowns.  
“What’s wrong? You look upset.” You look down towards the ground; you hate when people ask you what’s wrong because then you start crying, and you hated crying. “Oh, sweetheart…” Garcia mutters, standing up and rushing towards you, opening her arms. She envelopes you in a hug and you can feel the tears sliding down your face.   
“She forgot our anniversary, Pen. How could she forget our two years?” You ask quietly, a sob escaping your lips. She shushes you and rubs her hands up and down your back. She pulls back and stares at you, smiling sadly. You wiped at your face, sniffling, knowing you look like a mess. “Can we please go out to a bar? I really need a drink.” You mutter, and Penelope nods. She walks over and gets her coat and purse, wrapping her arm around your shoulder as you two began walking out into the bullpen. You see Emily look at you from the corner of your eye, but you don't care. It’s her loss.  
JJ  
You knew Jennifer was having a tough time recently. She had been arguing with her mom more and more, Michael and Henry were driving her up a wall, and it seemed as though every little thing you did to try and relieve her stress just made it worse. If you made her dinner, she was too tired to eat and didn't want you wasting food on her like that, if you lit candles around the house, it was a safety hazard. It had gotten to the point where you were tiptoeing around her, trying not to set her off. You were in the living room with Henry and Michael playing a game, waiting for JJ to get home, when you hear the front door open and slam shut. You glance at the kids whispering to them to clean up. You stand up, walking to the front door, and smile at JJ.  
“Hey, welcome back stranger!” You say, holding your arms open for a hug. JJ sighs angrily, turning to look at you, her eyes narrowed. You slowly put your arms down awkwardly, the only noise coming from the kids throwing their toys into their baskets. “What’s wrong?” You ask worried.  
“Don’t do that to me. Don’t make me feel guilty for not being here, I already feel like shit because I can’t see my kids as much as I’d like and that little comment isn't helping.” She mutters under her breath. She walks past you, not looking you in the eye as she walks towards her kids. You stand, shell-shocked, not sure of what to do. You obviously didn’t mean anything by the joke, which it obviously was. What was bothering her this much?  
You walk back out to the living room, staying a couple feet from JJ, watching her play with her kids. You smile; this was one of your favorite moments when she came back from a case, the way she played with Henry and Michael. Something was nagging at you in the back of your head, though. Eventually, JJ puts the kids to bed. You sit on the bed in your bedroom, tapping your fingers together anxiously. You hated confrontation, but you needed to talk to her about what happened when she got home. You watch JJ as she comes into the room, changing into her pajamas, and you stare at her as she lays down in bed. She sighs and turns towards you.  
“Look, I know you want to talk about your feelings right now, but I can’t… I just need a day to relax before you and I start arguing again. Please.” She lays down and turns her back to you, and you scoff. You grab your pillow and the small blanket that you kept on your side, slipping out of bed. You weren’t going to sleep in the same bed as her until she decided you were important enough to have a conversation with. You know what she goes through during work because you’ve had conversations, and you know just how hard it is to balance work and family life, but to blow up on every single little thing and then to act as if discussing the problem is a burden? You weren’t going to deal with that, you refuse.


	9. A Study In Scarlet (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second, and last, part of A Study In Scarlet! Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy! I’ll hopefully be updating my other stories more since my finals are almost done!

The club, called the Clarendon Ballroom, was packed. It was around 12 am and you were currently standing in the corner of the room searching for everyone. You had gotten off of work late and told them that you would meet them there, though you did have to convince Spencer not to drive you over. You smile, remembering the conversation the two of you had. He had told you he would drop by your apartment and hang out there until you got off so the two of you could drive together, but you ultimately shot him down because you didn't want him to wait up for you because you had no idea when you were getting off.  
You roll your shoulders and crane your neck, feeling a little uncomfortable in your dress. You had gotten it a few days ago for this occasion; a scarlet v neck sheath dress that hugged your body, which you weren't really used too. Penelope had taken you shopping for the event and vetoed every single dress you had tried on until you finally told her to give you her pick, which you chose. It was tight, cute, and you felt confident in it, but standing here surrounded by other beautiful women by yourself, you were feeling less than. You finally spot Aaron, who was the tallest out of the group, and you begin pushing your way through the crowd. When it doesn’t work, you start fake dancing, and you slip right through the crowd.   
“Heeeey, it’s (Y/N), finally!” Penelope yells, obviously a little drunk, as you approach and she throws her arms around you clumsily. “You look HOT!” She shouts over the music and you laugh, hugging her back before smiling at the rest of the group. Aaron smiles and opens his arms for a quick hug, and JJ and Emily hug you together, their arms wrapped around each other dancing to the Spanish music playing. You hug Derek and swat at him when he makes a comment about your dance moves not being as good as his, and when you finally reach Spencer he’s grinning ear to ear.   
“I’m glad you finally got here! Sitting down isn’t fun unless you and I are making assumptions on other peoples relationship status.” You raise your hands up and yell out ‘hallelujah,’ before laughing and hugging him tight. You pull back and before you can say something to Spencer. Penelope is grabbing at you to come and do a shot with her since you ‘needed to catch up.’ You smile apologetically at Spencer, who waves his hand at you and smiling. Damn, you love that smile. Penelope hands you a shot and you take it, coughing after your done. You weren’t much of a drinker, honestly, but you weren’t going to pass on a free drink from your friend.   
Reid was looking at you, though you didn’t know, and he was smiling. Derek walks up to him and glances towards you laughing at Spencer, who straightens up and looks away from you. “Man, you have got it baaaaad, don’t you pretty boy? You gonna make a move?” Spencer scoffs and looks at Derek, who has a smug smile on his face. “What?”  
“I am not going to ‘make a move’ because she is my friend and I am not going to risk that because of a dumb crush, WHICH I asked you not to say anything about to anyone, remember?”   
“Yeah, yeah, I remember, but you are not as smart as we all think you are if you don’t see that that girl right there likes you. I mean,” Derek scoffs, motioning towards you where you and Emily were dancing. “She hangs out with you more than I have seen her with Penelope, and she is a huge nerd like you. Though, she is hotter than you. Sorry.” Reid looks at Derek and then at you, his eyebrows furrowed.   
“I don’t think, what are you, no, Derek,” He glances back at Derek and sees that he’s forming a plan in his head from the sly smile that comes across his face. “Whatever you’re thinking of doing, you need to stop thinking it right now.” Derek ignores him and walks over to you as the music changes to an upbeat, fast-tempo song. Spencer watches as he leans over, obviously whispering in your ear, and he can feel his face burn as he watches you laugh and nod, grabbing Derek's’ hand and taking him to the dance floor. He looks over his shoulder and shrugs while winking at Spencer, and surprisingly, Spencer can feel himself tense up.  
Spencer watched the two of you dance for the rest of the song, half focused on how you looked and the other half on how absolutely infuriated he was at Derek. He had explicitly told him not to do anything to try and force the two of you together, and yet here he was, dancing with you in an obvious attempt to make Spencer jealous, which was working, though he hated to admit it. He wanted nothing more than to take a swig of his drink but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his dumb mouth shut about his crush. The song finally ends and Spencer takes a deep breath, moving towards you quickly.   
“Woah! I mean, you’re a good dancer but I forgot just how great I am!” You say, laughing and wiping at the sweat on your forehead. You’re about to turn towards Derek when Spencer essentially runs into you. You smile at him and he shoves his hand deep into his pockets, stuttering.  
“Hey, can uh, do you want to dance?” The music changes to a slow song and you smile, blushing. Derek makes an offhand comment but you wave him off.  
“Get outta here, Derek. I gotta dance with Spencer.” Derek mutters ‘okay okay, I knew you two liked each other but you don’t have to be rude about it.’ before sauntering off. You and Spencer step onto the dance floor and you wrap your arms cautiously around his neck. He places his on your waist and the two of you begin turning slowly in circles, and you laugh suddenly. Spencer raises an eyebrow at you.  
“What?”  
“Nothing, just what Derek said. I didn’t know you had a big fat crush on me,” Spencer flushes and opens his mouth to say something, but you laugh and stop him. “Don’t worry about it, I have one on you too.” You say it so nonchalantly that Spencer doesn't register it right away, but when he does, he breaks out into a huge smile.   
“I was going to be mad at Derek, but I guess I need to thank him. Or hit him, whichever comes first.”


	10. Smoke

The smoke was choking you. You stumbled out of your bedroom, coughing, your eyes burning with only one thought on your mind; that you needed to get the hell out of here. Your smoke alarm, which you had installed a few weeks ago, was beeping loudly and you weren't sure if it was that or the smoke that was giving you such a headache. You couldn’t see through the thick gray smoke and you could barely breathe in. You move your shirt, which was soaked through with sweat, over your mouth and you begin moving towards the door, phone in your hoodie pocket. You see Roxie, your boyfriend Luke’s dog standing by the door panting heavily.

“Come on, Rox. Let’s get the hell out of here.” You grab ahold of the door handle but let out a gasp as the pain shoots through your hand. It was too hot. The only way you could possibly get the hell out of your apartment was going through the fire escape in your bedroom. You grab Roxie by the collar and drag her back across the bedroom, the sound of sirens piercing through the smoke alarm finally. Your vision swims for a second, but you keep pushing, refusing to give up now. You had to see Luke again. You struggle to open the window but as soon as you do you push Roxie through it. You could see smoke billowing out of the apartment above you and you could hear shouting, though you weren't sure of where it was coming from. Thank god you only lived on the third floor, though, because you had to carry Roxie down the steps after yourself, and with how bad your chest was burning, you didn’t think you could do it for longer then that.

Your feet touch the ground and you almost collapse, gasping for air. Roxie stands next to you and you take a few deep breaths before standing up on shaky legs when you hear it. The screams. You look up, your heart pounding and you know someone is trapped. You bend down to Roxie quickly.

“Stay here, Rox,” You begin climbing up the fire escape once again. “Let’s hope I can do this.” You mutter under your breath. You reach the fourth floor and you can hear people yelling and coughing from inside, and you bang on the window, feeling lightheaded. “Hey! Come out this way! Hurry!” You yell, yanking open the window. The people inside pour out, thanking you as they cry tears of joy, and you move over to let them through. You can’t even move at this point; everything feels as though you’re swimming in smoke and the sound of the people below you and the sirens are muffled. Your eyelids are heavy, and all you want to do is lay down and sleep, but you hear a dog bark and you think of Roxie and Luke. You loved those two so much, and you needed to see them again, but you felt so….tired.

“Go help her, now! Stop standing around and go get here you assholes! (Y/N)! Please, go get her!” Your eyes open slowly and you look down and you see Luke, who’s currently being restrained by the police. He's trying to run towards the building, towards you. You get a burst of energy and you stand up, struggling to get to the ladder, but you make it down the first flight of steps. By the second flight, you’re breathing hard again and all you want to do is give up but you can’t, you just cant. One flight after another, you finally get down to the ground outside, and you collapse. You can’t stand and you don’t try because before you know it an EMT is standing over you and you’re being hoisted onto a spinal board. You look around for Luke and the man standing over you tells you to stop moving and to put this mask on. You move your head out of the way, starting to breathe quick and shallow. 

“I can't, I can’t see him. I need Luke, please, find Luke I can’t be alone. Please, I need Luke!” The EMT straps the oxygen mask over you and suddenly you can breath again but now you’re crying and you just want to get off of this fucking board and go over to Luke and just let him hold you, but you can’t. You close your eyes and hear the EMT ask someone why they’re trying to get into the ambulance.

“I’m her boyfriend, please, let me in there.”

 

“You’re Luke? Fine, you can stay but you can not get in my way, understand?” You open your eyes weakly and smile as Luke looks over you. The doors close and you can feel the ambulance driving away, but you don’t take your eyes off of Luke. You open your mouth to say something witty to him but all that comes out is a hacking cough. The breath you take in is hoarse, and you take a few minutes to take a some deep breaths from the oxygen pouring in through the mask. Luke grabs ahold of your hand and holds in tightly and you surprisingly see tears in his eyes. Luke was never the emotional type, having been in the army and all, and even though this wasn’t the first time you had seen him cry, it still surprised you when you did. 

“Hey, no crying, Lukie. I’m right here; I’m fine. We’re fine.” You whisper, shaking free your hand out of his grasp and wiping away the tear that falls. He nods his head quickly, but he doesn’t go to wipe away the tears. You stare at him and sigh, letting him grab ahold of it again. “Is Roxie okay? And what about the people that I got out of the apartment above ours, the Luthers? Is everyone alright?” 

“Yeah, they’re all good. JJ and Reid are taking Rox to the vet to help with the smoke inhalation, but she’s gonna be fine. Same with the Luthers. Hey,” He waits for you to open your eyes once again and look at him. “What you did was stupid and crazy. You could have died helping them, you know that right? Sometimes, I wish you weren’t as good of a person as you are because it can be the death of you.”

 

You laugh a little before another coughing fit comes on. The anxiety you had been feeling since the fire started subsided; they were safe, everyone was ok. You close your eyes and squeeze Luke's hand tightly, thanking every God you know for keeping the people in the apartment, yourself included, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated anything for the past couple days, my semester in school is about to end so hopefully *fingers crossed* I'll be able to post more. Expect an update on both my Spencer Reid One-Shots/ Imagines and Watch What Happens tomorrow and Wednesday! (Also, here's my very first Luke Alvez imagine, there will be many more in the future ;))


	11. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! If requests are still open, maybe a Spencer/Reader? Situation: the team discover Reid's got a girlfriend when they catch them kissing goodbye at the FBI's entrance."

You walk down the hallway which was bustling with men and women in suits, your hand clasped in Spencers. The two of you had been dating for almost five glorious months now and you both were discussing moving in together, since you were very rarely at your own apartment. Despite this fact, you had never been to Spencer’s work. It didn’t bother you that much, though, since you knew about what had happened with Maeve and how hesitant he was to even go out on a date with you just in case. Spencer grips your hand tightly once more as you get closer to the elevator and you look up at him and smile.

“Hey, babe. It’s fine, okay?” He nods his head but you could tell he didn’t believe you. You stop in front of the grey elevator doors and he takes a large breath. “So, I’ll drop you off before your office and I’ll head back; I would stay but I do have to go to back to work. Sadly.” You say as the two of you step into a thankfully empty elevator, and when the doors shut he pulls you towards him and kisses you roughly. He had gotten called in for a job at the last minute and he was probably going to be gone for the rest of the week. It was always tough without him.

You smile in the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer, when the elevator doors open.

“Woah! Pretty boy, who is this?” Spencer rips himself away from you, his cheeks burning bright red. You turn to the tall man who you recognize as Derek; Spence talks about him enough that you could pick him out of a crowd of hundreds. Derek looks at you and holds his hand out, smiling wide and letting out a chuckle. “I’m Derek Morgan. And you are?”

“(Y/N). I’m Spencer's girlfriend.” Derek's eyebrows wave and he looks at Spencer, who looks as if he wants to blend into the wall and never come out. The two of you step off of the elevator, walking in stride with Derek. 

“You never told me you had a girl; I thought you had no game. Apparently I was mistaken.” He elbows Spencer in the side, inciting a small laugh from Spencer. You all reach the double doors and Spencer stops, turning towards you. 

“Bye, babe. I love you.” He mutters into your ear as he hugs you tightly, and you giggle. You watch Morgans expression soften as he sees the two of you pull apart, and you can tell just how much he cares for Spencer. You turn to Derek and smile.

“It was nice meeting you Derek. I wish it was during a different moment, though.” You shake his hand once more before turning around and heading back towards the elevator. You don't get too far before you hear Derek's booming voice.

“Guys! Guess what? Genius over here had a girlfriend this entire time and didn’t want to tell us! He was eating her face off in the elevator!”


	12. Arguments: Morgan

You took a deep breath, stifling a yawn. It was almost two am, and for the fourth night in a row, Morgan was still up, sitting in the desk chair, doing paperwork. The tv was on but turned down to the point where you couldn't even hear it. You take a peek towards Morgan, humming a little to see if he would look at you. Nothing. You sit up off the couch, stretching a bit before standing up and walking towards Morgan who kept his eyes in front of him. 

 

Walking behind him, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, resting your chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Der, come on, it’s late; let’s go to bed.” Morgan shrugs his shoulders, forcing you to loosen your grip on him. You stand up straight, sighing. “Morgan! Come on, you’ve stayed up till 3 am too many times this week. I want to go to bed, and you should sleep too. You’ve been pretty grumpy lately.” Morgan drops his pen down onto the table, turning around in his chair, a scowl on his face.

 

“Knock it off, okay? I know I’m staying up late because unlike you, I have an important job that I need to keep up with. I am not going to bed until I’m done. So stop. Asking.” You stare at him in disbelief. You had mentioned to Morgan how you felt insecure about your job, that you knew it wasn't as ‘important’ as his was, but he had convinced you to stick with it because you were good at it and you enjoyed doing it. Morgan scoffs and turns away from you resuming his work. You clench your jaw, fighting back the tears; there was no way in hell you would show just how much his comment hurt. 

 

“You know what, Derek? You’re an asshole. You can’t use something I’m insecure about it in an argument. It’s not fair, and to be honest, I want nothing more than to kick you the fuck out of this apartment. But I won't. Because you’re acting like a jerk, you can sleep out here, on the couch, working on your ‘important’ paperwork, okay?” 

 

You don’t wait for him to answer; you turn on your heel, walking into your bedroom, closing the door and locking it. You hear Morgan sigh, and you sit on the bed as you hear his footsteps walk towards the door. 

 

“Babe? Babe, let me in. How can you expect me to sleep on the couch?” You ignore Derek, standing up and collecting a pillow and a thin blanket on the end of your bed. You open the door to Derek's surprise, and you shove the items into his hands. 

 

“That's how.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been kinda iffy on writing Criminal Minds work, but I've been rewatching, so I feel a lot more comfortable doing so. I hope you all enjoy this and expect a couple of updates for my stories, especially this one. Thank you for the kudos and comments!


	13. Arguments: Spencer and Aaron (Make Up)

**SPENCER**

 

The apartment was quiet when you walked in. You and Spencer hadn’t talked since the argument a day ago, and now, he was back on a job. He had reached out to you last night, calling about three times and leaving voicemails, but ultimately giving up. You knew you were being childish, and you had spent the night on Emily's couch, crying into some wine while she comforted you. She went to bed at around 1 am while you sat on the couch listening to his voicemails, his voice simultaneously soothing you and making you cry harder. 

 

You sat down on the couch, putting your head in your hands. You didn’t want this argument to tear a rift in between you two; you wanted to work on this and grow even stronger. You pull your phone out, unlocking it and going to Spencer’s contact. You take a moment to smile at his photo; it was a photo you had taken of him at the park for your birthday. He had ice cream all over his face and he was staring into the camera, his tongue peeking out slightly. You click the call icon and hold it to your ear, waiting for it to ring. You turned towards the bedroom; the unmistakable ringtone was coming from there. 

 

You walk over slowly, your heart beating quick; he was supposed to be on a case. He wouldn’t leave his phone here either. You put your hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath, before opening it. Sitting on the bed, his hair tousled and messy was Spencer. He whipped his head towards the door in shock, his hand going straight to his belt for his gun. Once he saw it was you he relaxes, letting out a quick breath before walking over to you and enveloping you into a hug. He squeezes you tight and you close your eyes, breathing in his scent. You were only gone 12 hours and you had missed this so much.  He pulls back, still holding you, and you could see how glassy and bloodshot his eyes were. 

 

“Did you sleep last night?” You asked, concern leaking into your voice. He shrugs, which you take for a no, and you pull him back into a hug, your eyes filling with tears and your voice aching. “I’m so sorry, Spence. I wasn’t right to ask you to do that, and I know that now, I was just jealous. God, I feel gross admitting that. I don’t expect you to stop thinking or talking about Maeve. It’s not fair to you.” You say into his neck, hoping, praying, that he’ll understand where you had been coming from. 

 

“(Y/N), you’re right. I was talking about her a lot, and I should have been aware of your feelings. It’s not fair to you to constantly bring her up like that. I don’t think I am ever going to stop loving Maeve because she helped me in so many ways but… you did too. You are just as important to me as she was, and I never want to make you uncomfortable. The stuff I said… I was an asshole. I’m sorry.” Spencer says, letting you pull away from him. He takes his thumb, wiping your tear off your cheek. He leans in, kissing you lovingly. 

 

“Weren’t you supposed to be on a case? How come you aren’t on the plane?” You ask, your eyebrows furrowed. He smiles shyly, shrugging, pulling you to the bed to lay with him. 

 

“I went in earlier, but Hotch told me I could take this one off. If they need me they’ll call me, so…” He wiggles his eyebrows at you causing you to laugh and hit him gently on the arm. 

 

“We could use the sleep. Maybe when we get up…”

  
  


**AARON**

 

You get to your car, the icy tears stinging your face. It was well into October at this point and the air was frosty. Your hands were already shaking slightly as you reached into your purse, searching for your keys. What you wanted to do was get into your car and cry your eyes out. You had no idea if Emily was even home, or if she would let you stay there. You two were close but not that close; you had met after Aaron had introduced you to the entire team a year and a half ago and you instantly bonded with her. 

 

“Fuck!” You mutter, looking up into the sky. Your keys weren’t there. You always left them in your purse, and if they weren't in there, they were back in the house on the coffee table. You stood outside a moment, leaning against your car. You wanted to leave and just drive, clear your head, but you didn’t want to go back inside the house to get your keys. You got picture them on the coffee table right next to your cup. You begin walking towards the house; it was way too cold out here for you to stand and huff and puff. 

 

You open the door quietly, closing it and making your way to the living room. You stop in your tracks before entering the room; Aaron sat on the couch, his head in his hand, and you could hear him talking. 

 

“I don’t know, Rossi. Yes, I know I was an asshole; you don’t have to tell me that. She left,” Aaron paused and you could see his body shake slightly as if he was crying. He starts talking again. “Yeah, I know. I want to give her space; if I call her now I’m worried she’ll get upset… I know I fucked up Rossi. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I probably fucked it up.”

 

“You didn’t.” You don’t even mean to talk; it just slips out. Aaron whips around, facing you, and you can see the tears on his face. He brings the phone back up to his ear. 

 

“I gotta go, Rossi,” He flushes red, meeting your eye. “Shut up.” He hangs the phone up and turns back towards you. You drop your purse onto the ground, walking towards him. You sit next to him, unable to meet his eyes. He grabs ahold of your hand and you finally look at him. 

 

“There aren’t any excuses for what I said, and I’m not going to try and say any. I just want you to know that I am so so so sorry for what I said; you have helped me, Jessica, and Jack more than you even know. You are one of the only things keeping me afloat and the way I talked to you is absolutely disgusting. You… I love you, and I never want to hurt your feelings and I know I did. 

 

“It’s not an excuse, I know, but the case… the stuff I saw the past four days… I can’t get it out of my mind. We caught the guy with the last victim, but we were too late. I tried so hard to save her but I couldn’t.” Aaron takes a second to breathe, and you squeeze his hand. You scooted closer to him, wrapping your arm around him, pulling him into your chest. The two of you cry into one another for a few minutes, letting out the pain that had been held inside.

 

“Aaron, look at me.” You wait one second for Aaron to sit up and meet your eye. “I understand. I mean, the stuff you said… you’re right; it wasn't okay. But I can’t be mad at you, or hate you, or want to leave you. You’re the love of my life and I know your job is difficult; I can’t even imagine seeing the things you see daily. I know you’re sorry, and I accept that apology. It’s been a long day for both of us, and the last thing I want to do tonight is fight. We can talk more tomorrow if you want but… I really just want you to hold me.” 

 

Aaron smiles, sniffling. You wipe the tear that had fallen down his cheek, surveying his face. It felt like forever since you had seen him and though it was off to a rough start, you knew that once the two of you went to bed, it would be normal again. Aaron grabs ahold of your hand, standing up. 

 

“Let’s go.” 


End file.
